Save Me
by newyorklghts
Summary: Sam and Dean try to help their friend Casey, but she's not sure she wants anyones help. Casey is battling a past that she just can't drown. Can the guys save her before it is to late? Or are there some people you can't save no matter what? Sam/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Ok so this story takes place in what would be season 4. It all gets explained very soon, why it is this season. You should all be warned that though this is rated T, it deals with drug abuse, drinking, and rape. It doesn't go into a lot of details, but you have been warned. I wish I owned SUpernatural, more importantly Sam Winchester, but unfortunatly I don't. I do own Casey though!!**

Casey flicked her arm a couple of times as she shook. She dug the syringe into a vain at her elbow and released her savior. The one thing made everything ok. It took away all the terrible things she saw when she shut her eyes.

Casey untied her arm and threw the syringe into her bag, out of sight. She could finally rest. She sighed contentedly and lay down on the sofa. Her feet were propped up on the arm and she threw her arm of her eyes to block the light. Casey slowly drifted off to a better place knowing that tomorrow all hell was going to break loose. In a way, it already had.

---

The Impala rumbled noisily as the Winchester brothers paused in front of a house. "I think this is it," Sam said to Dean. He checked the number on the mailbox and nodded at Dean.

Dean pulled into the driveway and shut off the car. "What is she doing home at this time of day? Doesn't she have a job," Dean asked.

"Maybe today is her day off, or she took some time off," Sam suggested as they climbed out of the Impala. Dean led the way up the front steps to the door. Sam hit the doorbell the same moment Dean pounded on the door.

"Casey, its Sam and Dean," Dean called through the thick wooden door. They waited a few minutes before exchanging weary glances.

"Maybe she's not here after all," Sam said uneasily. He glanced at her car in the driveway in front of Dean's and knew he was wrong. She never went anywhere without her car.

"Pick the lock, I'll keep a lookout," Dean ordered brusquely. Dean turned around to survey the surrounding houses as Sam knelt down.

Sam opened the door and stood back up slowly. Something was off about the house. Sam stepped inside carefully and slipped his gun out of the back of his jeans. Dean raised his eyebrows at him before doing the same.

"Casey," Dean shouted, "Where the hell is she?"

Sam checked the front rooms, but found no sign of their childhood friend. He turned to speak to Dean when he saw her lying on the sofa. "She's asleep," Sam said angrily. He put his gun back in his jeans and shook his head.

Dean chuckled in amusement and made his way across the cluttered living room. "I think someone has been hitting the bottle pretty hard," Dean commented, gesturing to the numerous tequila and vodka bottles strewn around.

Sam shook his head again and nudged Casey. "Wake up we're here," Sam said softly.

Casey didn't move an inch when Sam spoke. Dean sighed and knocked her feet off the arm of the sofa. Casey grunted loudly and sat up. Her knife was out of her jeans and at Sam's throat before he could react.

Casey looked wildly from one brother to the other and gasped. "Shit Winchester, don't you know better than to do that to a hunter," Casey shouted at Dean. She dropped her arm and closed her knife smoothly. "Sorry about that Sam."

"When was the last time you hunted Casey," Dean asked with a smirk.

"Shut the hell up," Casey said as she ran her hands through her hair. Her last hunt had nearly killed her. It was the reason she drank so much, to bury the pain of what she had experienced, of what she remembered.

Sam sat down on the coffee table and watched Casey carefully. "Are you ok," Sam asked cautiously.

"I'm just great Sam," Casey replied sarcastically. She pulled the sleeves of her thermal shirt down to hide the insides of her elbows. "Do you know what time it is?"

"Its 11 am sunshine," Dean said glancing around the room at the mess. "You don't believe in cleaning up?"

"Shit, I'm late. I've got to go to work," Casey shouted as she bolted off the sofa and down the hallway to her bedroom.

"Call them and tell them you're sick," Dean ordered.

"I can't I used that already this week," Casey shouted from the bedroom. Sam and Dean listened as she crashed around her bedroom changing clothes and swearing loudly.

"What are we supposed to do while you're gone," Dean yelled down the hallway.

Casey emerged from her bedroom in dark jeans and a white t-shirt. Dean shifted his gaze to the floor before looking back at Casey. Sam coughed slightly from his seat on the coffee table.

"You could clean up since you have a problem with the way I keep my house," Casey suggested. "Or you could start researching this case, or you could come to the theatre with me."

"The theatre? You work at a movie theatre," Dean asked in shock.

"No Dean, I work at a real theatre. You know those things where people perform plays and musicals and have rehearsals everyday for them," Casey said sarcastically. "All though your only memory of a real theatre is the time you and I hooked up backstage during that play we were forced to be in."

Dean smiled at the memory. One of their high school principals had thought that they needed an extra curricular activity to keep them out of trouble. Casey and Dean had made out or hooked up before, after, or during every rehearsal and performance. Despite the fact that she was Sam's age.

Sam also remembered that theatre. It was the first time he hooked up with Casey. Dean didn't know anything about that though. "So you're an actress," Sam asked genuinely impressed.

"I've got to pay the bills some how, besides it's easier to forget about life when I get to pretend to be someone else all day," Casey mumbled as she pulled on her shoes. "So what are you guys doing?"

"We'll stay here," Dean said as he checked out Casey's butt. "When will you be back?"

"Rehearsal lasts until 6 today, I'll pick up some Chinese food for dinner," Casey said quickly. "There's not much to eat here, but you're welcome to whatever I have. I have wireless internet too, so you guys can start some research. What I've done is in the office, tacked on the wall."

Casey grabbed her bag and looked from one brother to the other. "Don't worry we won't burn the house down," Dean said with a laugh. "We'll see you later."

Casey nodded absentmindedly and headed for the door. "Yeah, I'll see you two later. Thanks for coming to help me," Casey called over her shoulder.

The door slammed before either brother could reply. "So… what do you want to do," Sam asked Dean.

"Does something seem off with her," Dean asked Sam.

"How so," Sam asked as he pulled his laptop out of his bag. "She seemed a little on edge but that was probably the hangover talking."

"The way she avoided the hunting comment though, I mean before she quit she wouldn't shut up about it. Now she just snaps at you. Do you know why she quit hunting," Dean asked.

"Bobby told me that something happened on her last hunt. He didn't know what, but he said it messed her up pretty good. She hasn't hunted since then and I guess she drinks to drown the memories," Sam replied as he glanced at the half-empty bottle on the table.

"We need to find out what happened on that hunt," Dean said with conviction.

"Dean it's none of our business. I care about her as much as you do, but we should probably stay out of this unless she offers any information," Sam said quickly.

"Sam something is wrong with her," Dean said angrily. "We have to do something."

"What's wrong with her Dean? Name one thing that's wrong with her that hasn't affected all hunters in some form. It's part of the job to be permanently screwed up. Leave it alone dude," Sam replied with a shake of his head.

Dean spotted something lying on the floor near Sam's foot. He leaned over slowly hoping it wasn't what he thought it was. "No Sam, there's nothing wrong with her," Dean said sarcastically. "Her acting weird is probably due to the heroin she is pumping into her body."

Sam's head shot up at the mention of heroin. "What," Sam demanded.

Dean held up the syringe for Sam to take a closer look. "She's doing heroin Sammy," Dean said angrily.

**Next time: We learn what drove Casey to do drugs, a little bit of her history with the boys, and there is some major arguing with some Sam angst thrown in for good measure. Review please!!!**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The front door reopened and Casey ran down the hallway. "I forgot my script," she called. She grabbed her script off her dresser and made her way up the hallway. She paused briefly in the archway leading to the living room. "What's wrong?"

Dean pursed his lips and exchanged a glance with Sam. "Casey, have you ever done heroin," Sam asked carefully.

"No, why," Casey said in surprise. She was tempted to cross her arms but resisted.

"No? Then why did I find a syringe on your living room floor," Dean asked holding it up. "Why the hell are you doing drugs Casey? You saw what it did to your mom, do you want to end up like her?"

"You don't know anything about it Dean," Casey said angrily. "Stay out of my business."

She spun on her heel and headed for the door. Dean caught up with her at the door though and grabbed her arm. "Let me go," Casey shouted at him.

"Not until you tell me why you are doing drugs," Dean yelled back. Sam stood in the hallway watching Casey struggle against Dean.

"It's my body I can do whatever the hell I want, now let go of me," Casey screamed.

"Casey, we're trying to help you. We don't want you to get hurt," Sam shouted from behind her. She spun around to look at him. Sam flinched when he saw the animalistic rage in her eyes.

"You don't want me to get hurt," Casey screamed. "I'm already hurt, you don't know anything about how I've been hurt! I can't stand to remember, that's why I do it. To forget about what happened!" Her voice broke as she finally managed to push Dean away.

Dean leaned against the front door to keep her in the house. She stood in the center of the hallway panting loudly. "What happened," Dean asked lowly.

Casey tightened her jaw and ordered herself not to cry. "No, I'm not doing this with the two of you," Casey replied.

"It's your only choice," Sam said angrily. "What happened? It was during your last hunt wasn't it?"

Casey nodded slowly knowing that they weren't going to let her leave until she told them. "I thought I could handle it, but I didn't know what I was walking into," Casey started. "I thought it was one demon, in and out. It wasn't one it was a whole nest. I wasn't prepared and they caught me."

She shook at the memories that flashed through her unclouded mind. Sam closed his eyes and hung his head at the thought of what had happened to her. "They hurt you," Dean asked.

Casey laughed harshly. "No, they tortured me to get information on the two of you. Apparently, you've pissed off quite a few demons. When I wouldn't cooperate, they turned to other methods," Casey explained angrily.

Dean's eyes widened and Sam gasped in shock and disgust. "They raped you," Sam asked softly.

Casey rested her arms against the wall to support her body weight. This was the first time she had told anyone about what she had been through on that hunt. "More than once," she whispered.

"I'm sorry," Sam said sadly.

Casey whipped her head around to stare at him. "Don't say that, I don't want your sympathy Sam Winchester. I want to forget what happened and I don't think I ever will. I've suffered more than you ever have and I've got the scars to prove it," Casey snapped. To emphasis her point Casey yanked her t-shirt over her head so they could see the scars that crisscrossed her back and chest.

Dean slammed his hand against the wall and shouted, "Son of a bitch. I swear I am going to send the bastards that did that straight back to hell."

"Like that will make things any better for me Dean, sending them back to hell is not going to help me forget," Casey snapped. She could not tear her eyes away from Sam and the look on his face. "Say something Sam, you're freaking me out."

Sam blinked several times before meeting Casey's gaze. "It's my fault this happened to you," Sam said lowly.

"How the hell is it your fault? I swear to God Sam, you are such a martyr. Not everything is about you," Casey shouted.

"You're right, but this was. You said yourself that they tortured you for information on us and I would put money on them wanting more on me than they did on Dean," Sam replied. "They were using you to get to me."

Casey leaned heavily against the wall as the memories of that night washed over her. He was right, they hadn't asked many questions about Dean. They wanted to know how to find Sam, Lilith wanted to know. "You can't blame yourself Sam," Casey finally said. "I walked into a trap, it's my fault."

"If it hadn't been for me they wouldn't have felt the need to torture you and do all that other stuff you Casey," Sam shouted back.

"They're demons Sammy, they would have hurt her no matter what," Dean said sternly. "Blaming yourself doesn't make the situation better and it certainly doesn't help Casey."

Sam shook his head angrily and stared at Dean. "Everyone we know is getting hurt Dean, you have to do it," Sam pleaded.

Casey's eyes grew wide as saucers when she realized what Sam meant. "No, hell no. I am not letting Dean put you down like a dog because of something that happened to me," Casey cried. She grabbed Sam's shoulders and did her best to shake him. "I don't blame you for this Sam! I don't want you to die again, please stop it."

Sam pushed her away and looked at Dean again. "Please Dean, you have to. They used Casey to get what they want. She's doing drugs now to forget what happened. Its only going to get worse, you have to stop this. You have to kill me," Sam begged.

"No Sammy," Dean said evenly. "No way am I killing you. Casey doesn't blame you and neither do I. What happened to her is terrible but that doesn't mean you have to be killed."

"Fine," Sam said as he yanked his gun out of the back of his jeans. Casey leapt at him before he could put it to his head.

Casey and Sam grappled for the gun as Dean threw himself at the floor to keep from being shot. "Stop you idiots before one of you gets shot," Dean yelled angrily.

"I'm not letting you do this Sam," Casey shouted as she knocked the gun out of his hands. Sam and Casey tumbled to the floor as Dean grabbed the gun and stood up quickly. "You are not killing yourself because of what happened to me. I won't let you."

"Why not? If it weren't for me you wouldn't have those scars and you wouldn't be doing drugs," Sam snapped at Casey. She was straddling Sam's hips trying to keep him on the floor.

"I love you that's why not, and I was doing drugs before I went on that hunt," Casey said calmly. "I had been doing them for a month before the hunt."

"Why the hell were you doing drugs before that," Dean demanded.

"Gee Dean, it might have something to do with the fact that you told me Sam was dead! You forgot to call me back and tell me he was still alive. I heard about it from the demons," Casey shouted angrily as she stood up.

"Me dying shouldn't have pushed you off the deep end," Sam replied quickly.

"You were all I had left Sam, what did you expect to happen to me," Casey demanded. She crossed her arms angrily and realized she had no shirt on. Sam slipped his button up shirt off and handed it to her. Casey pulled his shirt on and buttoned it carefully.

"I didn't expect you to start doing drugs," Dean snapped. "You could have called me."

"You were the last person I wanted to talk to Dean. You were there when he died and I wasn't. I couldn't talk to you," Casey said as she spun to look at him. She ran her hands down her arms and met Sam's gaze over her shoulder. "I'm sorry Sam, I know you thought… you didn't know that… I didn't mean for it to end up like this."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone for their support it mean a lot to me. I don't own Supernatural or any of its characters. I do own Casey though!! Enjoy!!**

Chapter 3

Dean got that look on his face, the one where he was highly confused and knew it was time for him to leave. "I'm going to give you two a few minutes to talk. I'll be uh… I'm going to go get some food," Dean said before throwing the front door open. "Be here when I get back and don't kill one another while I'm gone."

Casey flinched when the door slammed behind Dean. "You broke up with me Casey," Sam said evenly.

Casey shook her head and started to speak. "No," Sam said quickly holding up his hand. "You broke up with me and then when I died you started doing drugs. How does that make sense?"

"I broke up with you because I was told to," Casey replied avoiding Sam's penetrating gaze. She knew if she looked in his eyes, she would lose it. "Sam, hurting you was the last thing I wanted to do, but Missouri told me you would be safer if we weren't together."

Sam took a deep breath and bit down on his bottom lip. "A psychic told you to break up with me," Sam asked in surprise. "Since when have you started believing anything a psychic told you?"

"Since that psychic also told me what could happen if we stayed together. It wasn't a pretty picture Sam. We both ended up much worse than we are now," Casey explained.

"That still doesn't explain why you started doing drugs," Sam snapped.

Casey met his gaze and exhaled loudly. "You don't get it. Just because I broke up with you doesn't mean I didn't love you or that I had stopped loving you," Casey said carefully. "You were the only thing keeping me from going over the deep end. When you died I knew I had truly lost everything."

Sam shook his head and looked around the front hallway. "Now what," Sam asked with a shake of his head.

"Now we start the hunt you came here for. We can make decisions about what to do after that later," Casey said with a shrug.

"I want you to stop doing drugs," Sam pleaded. "You know what they can do."

"I need them Sam, they're the only thing that keeps the memories away. I didn't sleep for three weeks, not one minute, when I got back. I have to take them," Casey explained.

"We'll figure something out," Sam said. "You can't keep doing it."

Casey shook her head at him and licked her lips. "You going to make me stop Winchester," Casey asked with a sassy tone. She smirked slightly at Sam and put her hand on her hip. She knew what it did to him when she coped attitude.

Sam rubbed his jaw slightly and sighed. "You aren't playing fair Casey," Sam replied.

Casey stepped closer to Sam and gently ran her hand down his arm. "No one said anything about playing fair Sam, but I'm up for playing if you are," Casey whispered lowly. She looked up at Sam through her eyelashes and waited for him to make the next move. His hands drifted out to her waist and held her in place.

"Casey… we shouldn't," Sam said regretfully. "Dean will be back any minute."

"Like that's ever stopped us before," Casey said suggestively. She leaned against him slightly, letting him feel her body against his own. "I've missed you more than you know Sam."

Sam looked at the front door before looking back at Casey. His head lowered to hers slowly, teasingly as her arms slid up to wrap around his neck. He kissed her gently, but it quickly deepened. Casey pressed herself against him tightly as his arms wrapped around her tiny waist.

Their tongues battled for control as Sam pushed Casey against the nearest wall. Sam teased his way down her neck as Casey gasped for breath. Her hands slid down his chest and grabbed the hem of his t-shirt. Sam quickly unbuttoned the shirt he had given Casey as she slipped his shirt over his head.

Their lips met in another heated kiss as Sam ran his fingers through Casey's hair. He tugged it gently, but it was enough to send memories washing through Casey. She froze beneath Sam's lips and gasped in fear.

Casey's body went rigid and her eyes squeezed shut. Sam's lips traveled down her neck again and across her collarbone. His hands ran up and down her sides. "Sam," Casey whispered as she grabbed at his hands.

It was the sheer terror in her voice that caused him to freeze. He met her gaze with concern written all over his face. "What's wrong," Sam asked quickly.

Casey shook slightly as Sam brushed her hair out of her eyes. "I can't do this Sam," she whispered brokenly. She pushed Sam away from her and tried to button his shirt back up. Her hands were shaking so hard she couldn't get the buttons done.

Sam reached out and grabbed her small hands in his much larger ones. "Here," he said softly before buttoning up the shirt.

Casey trembled violently as Sam ran his hands down her arms slowly. "I'm sorry Sam, it's not you," Casey started to explain.

Sam cut her off quickly, "You don't have to explain. I understand, you're not ready for that yet."

Casey nodded slowly and tried not to cry. She slipped her arms around Sam's neck and pulled him closer to her. She shivered as he wrapped her in his warm embrace. Her head rested gently against his chest. The sound of his heartbeat was soothing to Casey.

It wasn't until the front door flew open that she realized Sam had no shirt on. "Do I need to come back later," Dean asked wryly. "It doesn't look like you two are finished yet."

Sam opened his mouth to snap at Dean but Casey beat him to it. "I think someone's jealous Sam," she said with a laugh. She smirked at Dean before kissing Sam lightly on the neck. "That's just my opinion though."

Dean snorted and rolled his eyes. "Yeah I am so jealous that it took the two of you this long to get one shirt off. I'm sure your sex life is just awe inspiring," Dean replied sarcastically.

"Maybe it's the only thing we haven't put back on," Casey said easily. "After all, great sex is only supposed to last 13 minutes."

Dean's eyes widened slightly as he looked at Sam. "I'm impressed Sammy, I didn't think you had it in you," Dean said as he slapped Sam on the back and headed to the kitchen.

"Dean, we didn't," Sam started to explain but Casey shut him up. She pressed a finger against his lips and pulled him into her bedroom.

"Let Dean think whatever he wants Sam," Casey said quickly. "It's not a big deal. Besides, it'll happen eventually. I don't want him to know that I freaked out on you."

Sam twitched slightly and looked at Casey. "You ok Sam," Casey asked in concern.

"Fine," Sam said in a strange voice. "I'm fine." He walked out of the room quickly, leaving Casey extremely confused.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: I don't own Supernatural or any of its characters. I do own Casey and John Thomas. **

* * *

Chapter 4

Sam joined Dean in the kitchen as he made sandwiches.

"So how was it," Dean asked with a grin. "Everything you hoped for?"

"Shut up Dean, we didn't have sex," Sam snapped.

"Seriously? Was there a mechanical malfunction," Dean asked with a smirk.

"It wasn't me Dean. She's not ready," Sam replied with a shake of his head.

Dean studied Sam carefully before speaking. "Wait, you're mad. You're mad at her because she wouldn't have sex with you," Dean hissed. "That's seriously twisted dude, she told you what happened to her."

"Dean I'm not mad at her," Sam snapped. "I'm mad at myself for thinking she would be ready for something like that."

"You still care about her don't you," Dean asked.

Sam shook his head angrily and stared blankly at Dean. "Of course Dean, I've known her practically my whole life. I feel terrible about what happened to her," Sam explained.

"You haven't been the same since the two of you broke up," Dean trailed off as he studied Sam.

"She did break my heart Dean," Sam pointed out.

"Wow Sam, way to be a girl about it," Dean replied. "I need to make a phone call." Dean left the room without another word and headed outside. He grabbed his cell phone and dialed Bobby's number.

"Hey Dean what can I do for you," Bobby asked gruffly.

"You need to come to town," Dean said anxiously.

"Why? What's going on?" Bobby asked.

"We are visiting Casey and we found out that she is doing heroin," Dean explained.

"What," Bobby shouted.

Dean pulled his phone away from his ear as Bobby began swearing loudly. He waited until Bobby paused for a breath to start speaking. "Calm down," Dean shouted. "Sam and I can't deal with this by ourselves. She needs your help."

"Don't let her out of your sight I will be there as soon as possible," Bobby shouted back.

Dean snapped his phone shut without another word and stared up at Casey's home. He really hoped that someone could help Casey, but he knew she might be to far gone.

---

Casey stood in her office reading a book when Dean entered. "So I think I might have an idea about what this thing is," Casey explained.

"I need to talk to you about something Case," Dean said softly. He shut the door behind him to make sure Sam wouldn't overhear.

"Sure what's up," Casey asked in concern. "You called Bobby didn't you?"

"He's coming here," Dean said.

"He knows," Casey said. She didn't ask, she already knew the answer.

"I had to tell him Casey, he's your uncle," Dean said with a shrug. "He wants to help you."

"I wish it weren't like this Dean," Casey whispered. "I didn't mean for everything to go this far, I don't want to be like this anymore, but I don't think I can stop."

"We'll help you," Dean said quickly. "Sam and I will do anything it takes to help make this better. Now what do you think we are hunting?"

"I think it's a run of the mill angry spirit. Apparently, there was a suicide in that theatre almost a hundred years ago. Every twenty years the thing comes back and weird stuff starts happening," Casey explained.

"Let me guess this is the twentieth year," Dean said quickly.

"Yeah it is, we have to move fast," Casey replied.

"Who is this spirit how do we get rid of it," Dean asked.

"It is a man named John Thomas, his bride left him for another man the night before the wedding and he hung himself in the theatre," Casey explained.

Sam opened the door to the office and walked in slowly. "What's going on? You guys figure it out already," Sam asked.

"Yeah, it's an angry spirit," Dean replied.

"What does it do though? You never explained that to us," Sam said as he sat down on the desk.

"Once every twenty years he takes a girl, the story is that he tries to make her marry him," Casey explained. "If she refuses he kills her, I don't think that anyone has ever accepted. The next morning though the girl is found hanging from the rafters."

"Damn," Dean said softly. "We need to find out where this guy is buried."

"That's just it though," Casey said in frustration. "He wasn't buried, he was cremated."

"Then how the hell is he still around," Dean demanded.

"There must be something tying him to the theatre," Sam said quickly. "Maybe a costume that he wore or an item that belonged to him."

"I think I have an idea, but you guys aren't going to like it," Casey replied.

"I know that look, so no I don't think I'm going to like it," Dean snapped.

"We can use me as bait. I fit the MO that he goes for and I'll go through with it," Casey explained. "I'll marry him, maybe that will stop the murders."

"No, no way are you doing that," Dean said quickly. "We'll find another way."

"You ok Sam," Casey asked snapping her fingers in front of his face.

Sam shook his head and smiled at her. "Yeah I'm fine sorry I spaced for a minute there," Sam replied. "What do we do next?"

"We go to the source," Casey explained.

Dean cocked his head to the side and studied Sam closely. "So when do we hit the theatre," he asked, clapping his hands together.

"Tonight," Casey said easily. "Rehearsal ends at 6, so we could head over around ten."

Sam nodded and glanced at Dean. "Are you sure it's safe for you to go with us Casey," Sam asked hesitantly. "I mean if you are the spirit's type, you would safer here."

"I'll be fine Sam," Casey replied warily. "Now let's see if we can find anything that might have been left in the theatre."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: So this chapter and the next are not very good in my opinon. I wanted to create my own hunt and this is what happened. Don't worry its gets much better very soon so please hang in there with me through these next two.**

Chapter 5

Casey picked the lock and pushed the door open slowly. She walked slowly down the hallway to the offices with Sam and Dean behind her. There weren't any cars in the parking lot but that never meant the theatre was empty.

Casey checked each door to see if they were locked. "It's all clear," she said quickly. "Where do you want to start?"

"Sam you check the costume closet, Casey you and I will start with the stage area and work our way toward Sam," Dean ordered.

Casey nodded and followed Dean. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Sam watching her. She smiled at him and shrugged her shoulders to say she didn't know what was up with Dean. They both pulled out EMF meters and began scanning the backstage area.

"You find anything," Casey called from the other side of the stage.

"Nothing just a bunch of dust," Dean called back. "There's got to be something holding him here."

The lights began to blink rapidly and the curtains fluttered. "Dean," Casey called anxiously. She crossed the stage toward Dean, but froze when she saw the spirit at center stage.

"Hello," the spirit said calmly. "I've been waiting for you."

Casey licked her lips nervously as Dean stepped out from the curtains, gun trained on the spirit. She shook her head at him and smiled at the spirit. "I'm sorry I kept you waiting," Casey said sincerely.

"You're even prettier than I remember," John, the spirit, said. "You remind of… well that's not important."

Dean stared anxiously at Casey, he couldn't let her go through with it. Casey met his gaze again and pursed her lips. The spirit turned quickly catching Dean by surprise.

"Who is this," John demanded.

"He's just a friend," Carly said quickly.

John shook his head and sent Dean flying out the nearest door. Dean hit the wall and slid to the floor as the doors slammed shut. "Shit," Dean mumbled as he grabbed his phone.

Casey trembled as the spirit came toward her. "You didn't have to hurt him," she whispered.

"He'll be fine," John replied as he ran his fingers through her hair. "I think you should get ready for the ceremony."

Casey nodded hesitantly and looked around. "What am I supposed to wear," she asked gesturing at her jeans and t-shirt.

"It's in the corner behind the curtain," John replied.

Casey slowly crossed the room as she silently hoped that this plan would work and she wouldn't end up regretting what was about to happen.

---

"Sam," Dean shouted into his phone angrily. "Get up here we have a problem!"

"What happened Dean," Sam demanded as he ran for the stairs.

"She's trapped on the stage with the spirit, we have to find a way into the theatre now," Dean shouted back.

"You left her alone," Sam snapped as he threw open the door at the top of the stairs. He snapped his phone shut and stared at Dean angrily. "Why did you leave her alone?"

"She wasn't alone Sam! The damn spirit was drawn to her," Dean replied. "We have to get in there!"

"Ok you take these doors and I'll try and find another way in," Sam ordered. He ran down the hallway toward the front of the theatre. He had an idea.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Casey pulled on the wedding dress and zipped the back up slowly. She couldn't believe that she was going to do this. She let her down from its bun and ran her fingers through it. It settled in loose waves around her face and shoulders.

Casey took a deep breath and stepped out from behind the curtain. She pursed her lips as she approached the center of the stage. John Thomas stood there with his back to her looking out over the empty seats.

Casey walked down stage past him and looked around. "It's a beautiful theatre isn't it," she asked softly. Casey glanced up toward the scaffolding and the painted ceilings.

"Almost as beautiful as you are," John replied. Casey tried not to stiffen when he spoke. She found what she was doing completely terrifying. She hoped that Sam and Dean had a plan.

Casey turned slowly and looked carefully at John. She smiled weakly and glanced around. "Should we get started," Casey asked nervously.

---

Sam found a hatch that led to an usher's entrance. He yanked his cell phone out of his pocket and called Dean as he crept along the small hallway. "Dean, I found a way in, it's in the lobby," Sam whispered. He reached the end of the hallway and snapped his phone shut.

Sam pushed the door open slowly and crept out into the theatre. Casey was standing on the stage next to what Sam assumed was the spirit. He made his way along the wall waiting for a moment to make his move.

"With this ring I thee wed," John said as he slipped the ring on Casey's finger. Her hand shook slightly but she smiled through it.

"And with this ring, I thee wed," Casey whispered. She glanced past John's shoulder as she slipped the ring onto his finger. She kept smiling when she saw Sam.

"I now pronounce us," John started to say, but Casey cut him off.

"What about the if any man objects part," Casey asked quickly. "Its not official if you don't do that!"

"Oh, if any man objects let him speak now or forever hold his peace," John said easily.

"I object," Sam called from the wall.

"I object too," Dean called from further back.

"Unfortunately you're to late," John snapped. "She's already wearing the ring. She belongs to me and now she is going to spend eternity with me!"

A rope dropped down from the rafters as John stared angrily at Sam and Dean. Casey gasped when she realized it was a noose. She yanked her hand out of John's grasp and stumbled back several steps.

"No," she shouted angrily. Sam and Dean fired off a couple of shots to get rid of the spirit. Sam climbed up onto the stage and quickly ran to Casey. "Come on, we have to get out of here," he ordered grabbing her arm.

Sam pulled her a couple of steps but froze when a screech echoed through the theatre. "Sam let's go," Dean shouted.

Casey pushed Sam from behind as lights began to fall onto the stage. A light caught Sam in the shoulder bringing them both down to the floor. Dean raced toward the stage and helped Casey pull him back up.

"We've got to get out of here," Casey yelled to Dean. The spirit reappeared behind Dean and threw him into a wall. Sam grabbed Casey's shoulder and pulled her back behind him.

"Don't do this," Sam said quickly. "She doesn't deserve to die."

"She's belongs to me," John said as though it excused everything. "She can never leave."

Sam passed his gun to Casey just before John threw him into a wall. Casey pointed the gun at the spirit and tried not to shake in fear.

"What are you doing," John demanded.

"I think you forgot a crucial line in the vows we just made, until death do us part," Casey explained. "If you kill me, it's over. I no longer belong to you!"

John moved steadily forward unafraid of the gun. "I don't think you understand," John replied. "You belong to me."

Casey slid the ring of her finger and dropped it on the ground. "No, I don't," she snapped in irritation. She shot once at the ghost causing him to disappear again. She shook her hand and noticed a burn mark where the ring had been.

"We have to leave now," Dean ordered. He grabbed the ring and made Casey follow him to the door. "Sam let's go!"

Casey and Dean ran through the door, which slammed behind them. "No," Casey shouted. She pounded on the door, trying to open it. "Sam!"

Dean kicked the door but it wouldn't budge. "Damn it," Dean shouted. "Casey is there a furnace in this building?"

"In the basement, why," Casey asked as Dean took of running.

"I'm burning the ring, stay here and wait for Sam," Dean shouted as he galloped down the stairs.

Casey banged on the door in frustration. "Sam, can you hear me? Answer me Sam," Casey shouted through the door.

"I'm fine Casey," Sam called from the other side. "It would be nice if I had a gun but other than that I am fine."

Casey knelt down and pushed the gun under the door. "Here, I don't think I'm the one that needs it," she called back. Her dress rustled as she shifted anxiously.

"Why did you do it Casey," Sam asked. "I mean marrying the ghost. Why would you do it?"

"I thought it would work," Casey replied. "Dean went to burn the ring, we should have you out in no time."

"If that is what is holding him here," Sam said. The lights flickered as the spirit reappeared. The gunshot from inside the theatre caused Casey to jump nervously. "Did you have to put the dress on?"

"I wanted to look the part," she replied sarcastically.

"Well, you look nice," Sam said softly. Casey smiled as she leaned against the door. He hadn't meant for her to hear that. Casey glanced down the hallway and screamed when she saw John coming toward her.

"Sam, I need the gun," she shouted. Sam pushed the gun back under the door as the ghost grabbed Casey. She struggled against him as he pushed her to the floor.

Casey groped for the gun as John began to strangle her. "Casey," Sam shouted pounding on the door. The gun went off, the same moment the door opened. Casey lay in the floor with her eyes clamped shut.

Sam dropped down next to her and check for her pulse. "Casey," he whispered.

Casey moaned softly and opened her eyes. "Is it over," she asked as Sam helped her sit up. "I didn't actually shoot him."

Sam noticed the bullet hole in the ceiling above them. Dean slammed open the door and ran back up the hallway. "It had better be freakin over," Dean gasped.

Sam pulled Casey to her feet and slapped Dean on the back. "Nice work Dean," Sam said easily.

Dean grunted and looked at Casey anxiously. "I think you can change clothes now," Dean suggested.

"You don't like this dress," Casey joked.

"I like the dress just fine, but I think we need to burn it to be safe," Dean explained.

"Excellent idea," Casey replied. She walked back into the theatre and began changing clothes while the guys waited.

Dean's phone vibrated in his pocket causing him to jump. He yanked it out and checked the caller id. "Hey Bobby," Dean said cautiously.

"Dean, where the hell are you three," Bobby demanded.

"We're finishing up a hunt. Are you in town already," Dean asked.

"Yeah, I rolled in a few minutes ago. Is she with you," Bobby asked.

"Yeah," Dean said shortly. He motioned to Sam that he had to take this call and would be right back. "Bobby I've got to go, we'll see you at Casey's in a few minutes."

Dean closed his phone and headed back down the hallway toward Sam. "Bobby is at Casey's waiting for us," Dean explained. "Hurry up Casey!"

Casey reemerged wearing her jeans and t-shirt. "I'm ready, let's got out of here please," Casey asked. Dean led the way out of theatre and to the Impala. The three of them piled in quickly and headed back to Casey's.

"Bobby is in town Casey," Dean said calmly.

"Well that certainly didn't take long," Casey said with a shake of her head. "I can't say I'm surprised."

"He wants to help you," Sam explained.

"He wants to send me to rehab so he can make this better," Casey snapped.

"You need to go to rehab Casey," Dean replied.

Casey shook her head and stared out the window. "Its not like I haven't been before Dean," she reminded him. "They can't tell me anything new."


	7. Not a chapter, but an update

Bad news guys, my computer is fried. I'm not entirely sure how it happened, but I took it to geek squad and they said the mother board is fried. The good news is that my files are retrievable but I have nowhere to put them until I get a new computer and its going to be a couple of weeks before that happens. There won't be any updates until then. I swear once I get the computer everything is getting updated though. I'm handwriting everything until I can get a new one so look for all of my stories to get updates plus a couple of one-shots, sequels, and some new stories too. I am going to finish all of my stories so don't think any of them are not going to be finished.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Dean pulled into Casey's driveway and parked the Impala. Casey climbed out last and slowly walked to the front door. She took a deep breath before pushing the door open. They found Bobby sitting in the living room with the empty syringe in his hand.

Casey froze when she saw him. She hadn't seen Bobby in over a year, not since before Sam died. Bobby glanced at Sam and Dean before looking at her. She looked down at the floor instead of at him.

"So what's the excuse this time Casey," Bobby asked softly.

Casey snorted and shook her head. "I don't have to do this, especially not with you Bobby! I haven't heard from you in over a year. Dean calls you once and tells you what is going on and suddenly you decide to care," she demanded.

"You were the one that quit calling me and cut me out kid, not the other way around," Bobby snapped. "Why are you doing drugs? You don't remember what they did to your mom?"

"Shut up," Casey screamed. She took a deep breath through her nose and stared at Bobby. "Stop it Bobby. You don't want to do that."

"You're just like her, making threats instead of answering questions," Bobby shouted back. "Tell me what happened to push you off the deep end this time!"

Casey scratched the back of her head and glared angrily at Bobby. "You were there when it happened Bobby," Casey explained. "You knew I was close to the edge and you went ahead and pushed me over it!"

Dean looked up in confusion. "What," he asked.

"Bobby didn't tell you about that did he Dean," Casey said angrily. "He was the one that sent me to that demon nest! He likes to pretend like none of that happened though. He also neglected to mention that Sam was still alive and that he had seen him."

Dean glanced from Bobby to Casey in shock. "You sent her there," Dean asked gruffly.

"Son, if I had known that it was a nest I wouldn't have sent her by herself," Bobby defended.

"I wasn't in any shape to hunt and yet you sent me on the hunt anyway," Casey snapped. "When they let me go, I called Bobby but he refused to believe me!"

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry," Bobby demanded.

"Until it goes away Bobby! Until I'm not haunted by this memory every hour of every day! Until I can trust another man with me," Casey shouted. "You don't get forgiven for what happened until then!"

Bobby rose from the sofa and crossed the room. "You're just like your mother," he spat angrily as he headed toward the door.

"Leave! It's what you're good at. Whenever I need you, you just leave," Casey screamed. "You think I want to be like this? You think I'm happy? I hate myself for what I do, for what I've become. You don't even care!"

Bobby froze with his hand on the doorknob. He didn't turn around as he spoke. "You don't want to take any responsibility for what has happened to you Casey. Until then no one can help you," Bobby said softly. He opened the door and walked out.

Casey swallowed hard and stared at the front door. He was right, she didn't want to take responsibility. It was easier to blame everyone else. She shook as she turned back toward the living room. She began to search frantically for something.

"Case, what are you doing," Dean asked as Casey tore apart the living room.

Casey didn't answer as she continued to search, she finally found a syringe with some heroin left in it. She sighed in relief and sat down on the sofa. Casey started to tie the rubber band around her arm.

"What the hell," Dean shouted as he grabbed the syringe and the rubber band from her. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing," Casey shouted back. She grabbed at the syringe but Dean pushed her away.

"I'm not letting you do this Casey," Dean replied. He tossed the syringe to Sam and kept a hand on Casey. "Sam get rid of it, flush it down the toilet, burn it, I don't care just get it out of here."

Sam left the room quickly as Dean began looking for other syringes. He grabbed a couple from under the sofa and smashed them under his boot. Casey shook violently as she sat back down on the sofa.

"You don't want to go back to rehab, that's fine," Dean said angrily. He threw the broken syringes in a trashcan and began tossing empty bottles into it. "You aren't using anymore though and we are going to make sure of that.

Sam reentered the room and helped Dean with the empty bottles. Sam kept an eye on Casey as they worked. She was staring at the floor, blinking rapidly.

"I don't think I can do this," she whispered.

"We'll get through this together," Sam replied.


End file.
